tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Aogiri Tree
'Aogiri Tree '(アオギリの樹, Aogiri no Ki, lit. Chinese Parasol Tree) is a ghoul organisation that is currently centered around the 12th ward, with its influence extending throughout a considerable part of Western Tokyo, namely the 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th and 13th Ward. The group's current goal is the total annihilation of the CCG and the domination of Tokyo. Aogiri Tree is led by a young, charismatic and mysterious ghoul going by the name of Maki Itokawa. Locations Capitalising on the destruction of the 12th Branch Ward office, Aogiri have established their main base within the borders of this sizeable district of Tokyo. The group have settled in an immense Tokyo penitentiary they've purchased, making it their home and central base of operations. Additionally, the group still retains their multiple safehouses scattered throughout the city, which are used for local management of teams. Structure At the helm of Aogiri Tree stands Maki Itokawa, a young and powerful ghoul bearing the title of Chief Executive. The nature of his leadership is that of an inspiring authoritarian commander - the power of every other influential figure within Aogiri stems from Maki's own, each officer embodying an extension of his will instead of serving as an independent leader. The rest of the top brass consists in people that Maki trusts - either personally or in their abilities. These people are given authority to do as they see fit given their needs, with the ones that show more promise and deliver better results being offered greater power over the rest. Currently, Soundwave is the most influential Executive and the right-hand man of Aogiri Tree. Apart from Executives, there is also the position of a Lieutenant. Similarly to Direct Subordinates in their function, Lieutenants serve as the most capable underlings of their Executive. There are currently two Lieutenants, with Haruna Suzuki being Maki's personal assistant and most reliable subordinate. Kichirou Kurosawa used to be Kota's Lieutenant, but after the latter's death he has been made into a more general subordinate that serves under any of the Aogiri top leaders. Additional information * With the acquisition of a Quinx captive, Juha Weirwight has succeeded in improving his ghoulfication surgery. As a result, Aogiri is capable of producing true one-eyed ghouls which they utilise in their army. Rumours of the legendary one-eyes being produced are circulated even outside the organisation, but within it the existence of these conscripts is nothing other than confirmed fact. * Another rumour that is fairly well-known within Aogiri Tree, but very rarely heard outside of it, is that of the "King". Little is known about the "King", with there being no accounts of what the "King" even is. The only two individuals with concrete knowledge of what the "King" consists in are Maki and Daren. The rumour does state, however, that "The 'King' is the blade that will fell the CCG". Known Members Leaders * Maki Itokawa - Chief Executive Officers * Daren Blackshire - Executive * Minato Tomori - Executive * Haruna Suzuki - Lieutenant * Kichirou Kurosawa - Lieutenant Previous leaders: * Jack Conklin - Triumvirate Leader (Formerly) * Kota Okada - Triumvirate Leader (Deceased) Notable Members: * Juha Weirwight - (Head Scientist) * For a full list of members, please check the Aogiri Tree category page. Notable Previous Members Category:Factions Category:Aogiri Tree